Coon 2: Hindsight
"Coon 2: Hindsight" (originally titled "The Coon 2: Rise of Captain Hindsight") is the eleventh episode of the fourteenth season of animated television series South Park, and the 206th episode of the series overall. In the episode, The Coon now leads an entire team of crime-fighters. They are ready to take their place among the world's most admired and beloved superheroes. But much to the Coon's dismay, someone else keeps beating them to the punch. The nation looks to another hero to get them through the BP disaster and dissension develops within the ranks of Coon and Friends. The episode premiered on October 27, 2010 on Comedy Central and was written and directed by series co-creator Trey Parker. It is the first part of a three-episode arc. Plot Cartman's alter-ego, The Coon, now leads an entire team of crime-fighters, which includes fellow heroes Mysterion (Kenny) , Toolshed (Stan Marsh), Iron Maiden (Timmy), TupperWear (Token Black), Mosquito (Clyde Donovan), Mintberry Crunch (Bradley Biggle), and Human Kite (Kyle Broflovski), although the Coon is intent on taking all the glory. A fire breaks out in a local apartment building, and the Coon gets his mother to drive them over. Before they can take any action, though, Captain Hindsight, a renowned hero, arrives at the burning hotel, telling them of safety measures that should have been taken and departs to a standing ovation. People are relieved, happy that Captain Hindsight has "solved" the problem and promptly abandon the still burning building, leaving fourteen people in the apartment to burn to death. In the aftermath, the Coon concludes that they will need to get Captain Hindsight to join them in order to regain their former glory. He is unsuccessful in recruiting Captain Hindsight and instead plans to blackmail him into joining by photoshopping Hindsight's face onto images of a homeless person having sex with Courtney Love (actually Butters Stotch, alias Professor Chaos, in disguise). Meanwhile, a BP drilling vessel drills a new hole in the Gulf, only to accidentally cause an oil leak in a protected zone, prompting one of the crewmen to exclaim "Oh, don't tell me we did it again!", a reference to the Deepwater Horizon oil spill. As they start trying to fix their mishap, the CEO of the company, Tony Hayward, immediately issues a "we're sorry" campaign to try and avoid a severe public backlash, changing the name from "Beyond Petroleum" to "Dependable Petroleum" (DP) and in addition to the campaign, he announces that "we no longer fuck the Earth, we DP it". On a Coon & Friends meeting, the Coon explicitly states that he has no care for the people suffering from the DP spill, prioritizing his plans to blackmail Hindsight. Disagreeing with the Coon's interests, the rest of the group vote, after which the Coon is reluctantly forced to go with Mosquito's idea to set up a fundraising event in order to help the people affected by the DP crisis. The Coon viciously assaults Mosquito and Mintberry Crunch (a reference to the film A Clockwork Orange) to regain control. DP's second drilling in an attempt to stem the oil spill accidentally opens up a gateway to another dimension, causing the entire gulf to be attacked by giant alien creatures. Hayward, after another "we're sorry" campaign, determines that they will need to drill on the Moon in order to change the gravitational pull on the Earth and quell the swells on the ocean, which will allow them to place a cap on the gateway. Unfortunately, in the act of doing this, they inadvertently release Cthulhu, bringing 3000 years of darkness to earth, forcing Hayward to send out a third "we're sorry" campaign. By that time, the Coon is unanimously kicked out of Coon and Friends due to his selfish interests conflicting with what the Friends want to accomplish and his mother grounds him for swearing and beating his friends up. With Cartman no longer in control, and Captain Hindsight too distraught to save the day, the Friends go to fight Cthulhu themselves. Believing that the Friends have "turned evil", Cartman decides to take matters in his own hands and look for revenge. Category:South Park Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons